The Fic
by YugiandYamiandJoeyluvers
Summary: this is a funny fic so if you like Yugi and other people romance then read pairings YugiSteph DanaJoey YamiZillSteph
1. Kissing Scene that is adult swimish

Steph:hi  
  
Yugi: Hi*kisses her*  
  
Steph: *has hearts in eyes*  
  
Dana: Hi yall  
  
Yugi: *Is still kissing Steph*  
  
Dana:*twitches*  
  
Steph: *kisses yugi back* *throws arms around his neck*  
  
Dana:ewwwwwwwwww  
  
Marik: *apears from nowhere* *pushes two apart*  
  
Joey: *Walks in*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Seto: *runs into wall*^_^  
  
Joey: .........That was dumb Seto  
  
Seto: no  
  
Dana: yes  
  
Steph: YES NO YES NO WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: calm yourself  
  
Steph : Make me?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi: I think I will!!!!!  
  
Steph: BRING IT BITCH  
  
Yugi: *tackles her*  
  
Seto: ^_^ My little sis is winning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: X.x  
  
Steph: *anime hero pose*I win!!!!!!  
  
Seto: HI!!!!*runs into wall* ^_^  
  
Joey: duh you idiot!!!  
  
Seto: you mean baka?????(baka = idiot)  
  
Joey: YES WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steph: *looks at Yugi* *cries* What have I done?!?!?!?  
  
Yugi: X.x *wakes up* huh???????  
  
Steph:YUGI YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*kisses him*  
  
Yugi: *kisses her back* *wraps arms around her waist*  
  
Marik: *pushes them apart again*  
  
Yugi: HEY YOU FUCKER LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!!!!!*tackles him* *chokes him*  
  
Dana: *kisses Joey*  
  
Joey: ^_^  
  
Seto: *runs into wall* ^_^  
  
Steph: SETO YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOO STUPID  
  
Yugi: you're just relizing this now????????!?!?  
  
Dana: WOW YOU'RE AS STUPID AS HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steph: *goes to choke dana*  
  
Dana: *runs in fear*  
  
Yami: *apears next to Yugi* ... ^_^  
  
Seto: *runs into wall*^_^  
  
Yami: That was stupid Seto.  
  
Yugi: Yup he's been doing it all night  
  
Bandet Keith: Well well well what do we have here?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Steph: Look Bandet Keith has bear P.Js  
  
All: *laugh*  
  
Bandet Keith: I-I-I got to go bye bye*runs away*  
  
Yugi: Oh......kay  
  
Yami: HI I'M HERE AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE YOU RATS  
  
Steph: *looks at him*Hi Yami!!  
  
Yami: *cries*  
  
Yugi:Hi Yami!!!  
  
All: HI YAMI!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: HI ALL!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Poor Yami he has no friends.  
  
Steph:HE HAS ME BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dana:Yeah but you're more than just his friend.  
  
Steph:*blush*  
  
Yami/Yugi:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Seto:*runs into wall*^_^  
  
Zil: *flies in* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steph: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dana: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All:HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Entrance of the fat lips and the fights

Dana: *runs around crazilly in the morning*  
  
Tristen: *snores loudly*  
  
Joey: *wakes up and yawns*Mornin all!  
  
Tristen: *rolls over*Just 10 more minutes mommy.  
  
Joey: O.O  
  
Dana: ...Oh..............kaaaaaaaaaay then...  
  
Steph: *wakes up next to a sleeping Yugi*AAAAAAAAW!*stretches* *kisses Yugi*  
  
Seto: *runs into a wall in his sleep*^_^*laughs a bit*  
  
Mokuba: *walks in*Seto...why did you do that?*looks confused*  
  
Seto: *snores way louder than Tristen* *falls to the ground with a loud thud*  
  
Zill: *flies in*HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dana: *jumps*Hi?!  
  
Zill: No no no.Like this...HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dana: Ok...*sighs*HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zill: Mmmuuuuuuch better.  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Yugi: *does a small snore*  
  
Steph: YUGI!I LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!  
  
Yugi: *wakes up and gets up* *kisses Steph*  
  
Steph: *kisses Yugi back*  
  
All but Seto and Tristen: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: How can Seto and Tristen sleep through that?!*pokes Seto and Tristen*  
  
Dana: O_O  
  
Steph: Whoa.*clears throat*  
  
Tristen: *wakes up and burps*Scuse me.  
  
All but Seto and Tristen: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *wakes up* *runs into wall, yet again*  
  
Dana: *laughs head off*  
  
Yami: *finds a pack of marshmellows*MARSHMELLOWS!!!!!!!!!!YUMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Steph: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DIE EVIL MARSHMELLOWS!  
  
Dana: Dun dun duuunnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
Steph: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: RA SAVE US ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zill: *is thinking hard and suddenely relizes what's happening*  
  
Joey: Yami...you wouldn't...  
  
All but Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *takes a marshmellow out of the bag and stuffed it in his mouth* *jumps around hyperly and is laughing*  
  
All but Yami: *runs away*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Lettin go

Steph: Hiiiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Yugi:...freak.  
  
Steph: *cries* What?????  
  
Yugi: *hugs her* It Ok I sorry Koi  
  
Steph: *stops crieing*if you say so  
  
Dana: *is making out with Joey*  
  
Yami: *is sleeping* hmmphsmle marshmellows  
  
All:O.o  
  
Yugi: Yami is wierd asleep  
  
Steph: Wow...hey he doesn't dream about me  
  
Dana: dun dun dun  
  
Steph:*glare*  
  
Dana: *cowers*  
  
Joey: *is thinking Dana is still there and is kissing air*  
  
Dana:O_o  
  
Steph:*rolling on floor laughing ass off*  
  
Dana:*death glare*  
  
Steph:*glares back*  
  
Seto:^_^  
  
Yami:*is still dreaming*Steph, oh yeah!!!!  
  
Steph:*blush* *embarressed giggle*  
  
Dana:*is laughing her brains out* Looks like he does dream about you after all.  
  
Joey:*finally relizes Dana is no longer there*^_^  
  
Yami: *wakes up* *rubs eyes*  
  
Dana:You talk in your sleep you know that right?  
  
Yami: I do?  
  
Steph:Yes and you just completely embarrassed me.*cries and runs up to room*  
  
Yugi:ooooooooo in trouble oooooooooooooo  
  
Yami:*yells up stairs* Steph? you O.K , love?  
  
Steph: *yells down stairs* NO!!!!  
  
Seto:*bitch slaps yami* You made My sis cry you fucker!!  
  
Dana: *goes up stairs to see if Steph is O.K*  
  
Steph:*can be heard talking*Daedae you laughed so hard I thought you were going to die  
  
Dana:*laughs* it was funny  
  
Yugi: *Goes up stairs*  
  
Yugi/Steph/Dana:*come down stairs*  
  
Dana:Yami you rude jerk control yourslf next time  
  
Yugi:Dana shutup  
  
Dana:uh  
  
Steph:hey Yami want what was un your dream?  
  
All:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Yugi:ME ME I DO.  
  
Steph: Sorry Yugi maybe next time  
  
All:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Yami: I accept your offer.  
  
All:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Yugi:shut up!  
  
Joey: Make us  
  
Yugi:*slaps Joey*  
  
Steph:*drags a happy Yami out of room*  
  
Steph/Yami:*moan,scream,and say take it off*  
  
All:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Steph/Yami: *come back in room*  
  
All:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 


	4. Uh dun dun dun!

Dana: IT'S TIME TO BE RANDOM!YAY!  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
Dana: Seto can actually be smart and not run into walls and smile!Wow.*looks amazed*  
  
Steph: *is making out with Yugi*  
  
Joey: *is asleep**rolls over*Labakanuski,pizza and rhinos.  
  
Dana: *is mad*Why does he not dream about me!*growls and walks into a corner where Keith is**drags Keith out of the corner*  
  
Keith: Hey!What are...?!  
  
Dana: *punches Keith in the mouth**gives him a fat lip*  
  
Keith: *eye twitches**sticks tounge out at Dana and gives rasberries*  
  
Yami: *is staring at Steph and Yugi,waiting for his turn*  
  
Steph/Yugi: *are done*  
  
Steph: IT'S YAMI'S TUUUUURRRRRRN!*tackles Yami and makes out with him*  
  
Dana: *eye twitches*Steph,you're scaring me.  
  
Steph: *thinks* Yay!  
  
Ryou: *walks in**eye twitches as he watches Steph and Yami make out*  
  
Bakura: *walks in*  
  
Dana: *kicks Bakura for no apparent reason*  
  
Zill: *looks around*THERE YOU ARE YOU RANDAL!THAT'S MY GUY!  
  
Steph: *growls to Zill*  
  
Zill: *snorts*Mortal.  
  
Steph: *jumps off Yami*What did you just call me?  
  
Zill: A MORTAL YOU MORTAL!MUWAHAHA!  
  
Steph: Oooooooooooo!You're goin down for that!  
  
Zill: *laughs*Try me!  
  
Steph: Gladly!Bring it!*tackles Zill*  
  
Zill: *pushes Steph off and tackles her*  
  
Seto: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!MUWAHAHA!  
  
Dana: *eye twitches*  
  
Joey: *is still asleep*Ham and cheese mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
  
Yugi: *eye twitches*  
  
After Steph and Zill's fight.  
  
Dana: Damn!  
  
Steph: What?  
  
Dana: I don't-know. 


End file.
